


Theirs

by stubbornrhino



Series: SuYeol being SuYeol [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysitter Yixing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, baby minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Chanyeol and Junmyeon come home to discover that baby Minseok has drawn all over the walls. Babysitter Yixing was useless.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: SuYeol being SuYeol [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #311.

“How’s it going, Yixing?” Junmyeon whispers in the phone as they step out of the restaurant.

“Everything is fine here, Mr. Park. Min is colouring. We had dinner and he ate his veggies.”

Junmyeon hangs up after assuring the kid that they will be home in about thirty minutes tops.

“I told you they will be fine, Jun.” Chanyeol puts a hand around his shoulders and brings him close.

He nods at Chanyeol, breathing a sigh of relief and happily tucks himself in his husband’s warmth.

Dates have been pretty scarce recently. They both have been swamped at work and at home, their four year old took most of their time. Little Minseok was a docile child for the most part. The terrible twos never happened in his case, which both Junmyeon and Chanyeol were thankful for if their friends’ stories were anything to go by. Their son was a total sweetheart.

Today, they had finally managed to get hold of their babysitter, Yixing. The kid had been busy with his exams but became free a couple of days ago, providing the couple with a perfect opportunity for a date night. Yixing was great with Minseok and was their go-to-babysitter, trustworthy, kind, and a well mannered kid. So it was one less thing to worry about while having a relaxing stroll and a romantic dinner.

Junmyeon lets Chanyeol steer him towards their favourite dessert place. The shaved cheese on ice-cream sounded weird but it tasted like a bowl of heaven and the cafe had real alpacas in there! They had discovered this hole-in-the-wall place accidentally when they were out in the burning sun for hours one day. It had been months since they visited it. Today was the perfect chance to do so.

“We should bring Min next time. He will love the alpacas.”

At Chanyeol’s suggestion Junmyeon nodded excitedly. He pouted thinking whether they should’ve brought him here with them today. It’s only been a couple of hours but he already missed their little bundle of joy. They would be back soon though and he couldn’t wait to hug Minseok and inhale his baby scent.

Thirty minutes stretched to forty-five by the time the couple reached home. They giggled, their cheeks pink and their eyes glazed as Chanyeol opened the door and entered inside their home. Casually making out in the car like teenagers held a different thrill.

“Let’s continue in the bedroom later. I am sure Minseok is already sleepy.” Junmyeon whispered through Chanyeol’s kisses. They straightened their hair and clothes and then walked through the foyer and into the kitchen.

“I am sorry we’re late, Xi—” Junmyeon’s sentence was cut off abruptly as he ran into Chanyeol’s back. “What happened, Yeol?”

He walked around his giant to see what exactly shocked him into speechlessness and stopped, eye widening in horror.

-

“Suppfise, Daddy.” The silence was broken by Minseok’s squeal. Chanyeol broke out of his shock faster than Junmyeon did. He quickly made his way towards the kids, hoping Junmyeon won’t start freaking out.

“What...” Junmyeon was speechless. “What....?” He tried again as he walked closer to his husband holding their son in his arms and ushering Yixing out of the room. Most probably to get them cleaned up. “What happened here?”

“I coloufed, Daddy.” Minseok’s excited squeal cut through the distance and Chanyeol groaned. Before he could get the kids out of there, Junmyeon whipped around.

“All of you, stop right there.”

They did. Junmyeon examined the damage.

It was clear that the activity had started innocent enough. There was a colouring book on the dining table and an almost empty box of crayons. Then he noticed how the colours moved from the pages to the dining table and then down on the floor moving sporadically towards the wall. Animals, flowers, stick figures, clouds, his favourite desserts, his collection of toys. Minseok had drawn everything he could.

It was clear that their arrival had interrupted his masterpiece. Three stick figures and two different sized balls. The tallest had curly hair and the larger than life ears gave Chanyeol away. Then there was one shorter than the first, with massive cheeks and big eyes and Junmyeon assumed it was him. Then came the smallest one, a tiny one with chubby cheeks and curly hair and that was baby Minseok. The balls were their family dogs, Byul and Toben, completing the Park family.

The picture was adorable, the surface it was drawn on was not.

Junmyeon turned towards the three. Minseok was squishing his father’s cheeks, oblivious to his anger. Yixing on the other hand was looking down at the floor.

“You said everything was fine, Yixing.” Lying was a big no-no.

“It was all fine when we were talking, Mr. Park. But then I was talking to a friend about something and I got distracted.” Yixing’s shoulder slouched even more. “He was already drawing on the wall by the time I came. I am so, so sorry.”

Junmyeon nodded. Things like these happened. It wasn’t Yixing’s fault and he walked over and smiled at the boy, putting him at ease. “It’s okay. Xing. We can just clean it up.”

Then he turned towards his son and poked his cheek making him giggle. “You, Mister, are in trouble.” Minseok giggled louder and Junmyeon shook his head.

As the three left, Junmyeon quickly pulled out his phone and clicked photos of the drawing. They can print it out and put it up on the refrigerator.

-

“What are you doing, Jun?” He flinched at his husband’s voice but didn’t turn around.

“I am fixing my hair. I don’t want the curtains.” Junmyeon furiously moved the black crayon over stick figure’s head that was supposed to be him. “Do you think I should lessen the cheeks?” He asked his husband.

Chanyeol chuckled at that and stood behind Junmyeon, who was slightly bending. He inserted his palms inside the back pockets of Junmyeon’s trousers.

“No, let it be. I like them like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with the Park-Kims till the end. Much love <3


End file.
